


Study Break

by KnitKnitRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Library Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitKnitRead/pseuds/KnitKnitRead
Summary: Ted sets up a very relaxing study break for his two favorite people.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kink-tober 2019 hosted by the Restricted Section Facebook group.
> 
> AlexandraO, thank you so much for agreeing to be my Beta. 
> 
> And any mistakes that happen to pop up are my own because...I have probably looked at this and tweaked something since posting.

Early May 1970

Andromeda Black loves Ted Tonks, there's no denying that. She and Ted have been dating in secret for most of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and found they could agree about most things —political ideals, humour, dogs vs cats… and the utter shagability of Ted's best friend, Head Boy, Frank Longbottom.

Which is how Ted found himself plotting with his girlfriend on how to best seduce Frank. 

**________________**

One stressful Saturday just before N.E.W.Ts, the trio sat in a well-lit but forgotten corner of the library pouring over tomes and avoiding Andromeda’s housemates. Frank was seated at the head of the table, Andromeda and Ted on either side.

As the sun began its descent and cast the spot into a warm glow, Andromeda slid a stocking foot into Ted's lap to get his attention and raised her eyebrow while casting a quick glance at Frank. Ted gave a nearly imperceptible nod while pressing her foot into his growing hardness.

“Frank, let's take a break,” Andromeda said softly while slowly pulling the parchment away from Frank. 

Looking up, Frank notices for the first time how late it is and takes a quick look at his watch.

“Merlin, is that the time? We missed lunch,” he said with a groan.

Andromeda scooted herself closer and brushed her knee against Frank's. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump.

“Wha…” began Frank as Andromeda moved her hand higher. Ted reached a hand down to push hers away while scooting his chair back from the table. “What are you doing?”

Ted had moved behind Frank during his exchange with Andromeda and chose that moment to start massaging his friend's shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin there. “It's alright, Frank. We've seen the way you look at ‘Dromeda. We both want this. I told her about last year. Relax if you want to.”

“Y-you're… you're both sure?” Frank whispered nervously as his Adam's apple bobbed.

In answer, Ted began to kiss down the column of his friend's neck while Andromeda climbed into Frank's lap and crashed her lips to his. The kiss was desperate. Andromeda was pushing herself closer to Frank, grasping on to the front of his robes, pulling on Frank's lower lip with her teeth. Frank's hands were furiously roaming her form, trying to decide where to explore first. 

Hips. Sides. Breasts. Hair.

Ted detached himself from Frank's neck and stepped back to watch the pair. The two people he found most attractive in the world were snogging before him. The woman he loved and his best friend. This is easily one of the best days of his life so far.

Ted had set up a Silencing Charms early in the day but nothing to stop anyone from accidentally stumbling in on them. He and Andromeda both liked that, the rush that they could get caught. It had that certain thrill of danger. Her family would quite literally have his head.

Ted caressed Andromeda’s face and pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. Frank whimpered at the loss of contact but moaned as Andromeda pushed her breasts into his face. Andromeda unclasped her robes and slid them off her shoulders, revealing she had forgone a blouse that morning. 

“Such a thoughtful, good girl, isn't she Frank?” Ted asked, momentarily pulling away from Andromeda.

Frank groaned as he began to pepper kisses around the Slytherin girl's breasts. “So perfect, very considerate. Circe bless her.”

Andromeda keened under the praise and ground down on Frank's hard length as her boyfriend nibbled on her ear. He whispered about how good she was, how he bet she was already dripping for the wizards, and asking if she'd left her knickers in her dorm.

Frank slid his hands down Andromeda's sides and into the robes pooled at her hips.

“It would appear, dear Ted, that your marvelous little witch did come to the library in nothing but her garter belt, stockings, and heels,” breathed Frank, his voice husky and full of desire.

“You wonderful witch, ‘Dromeda,” praised Ted.“ How does she feel Frank?”

Moving tentatively, Frank inched his hand towards her center, “Th- this ok, Andy?”Andromeda responded by grabbing his wrist and thrusting it between her legs.“Merlin, she's soaked,” growled Frank, pulling his hand away, focusing his attention back on her breasts and the fullness of her hips.

Andromeda caught Frank in a lingering kiss as she climbed off the Head Boy's lap and Frank followed her in standing, adjusting himself as his cock twitched against his trousers. The three friends stood sandwiched together with Andromeda in the center.

“Robes off, you two are completely overdressed,” Andromeda whimpered. The next moment was a flurry of flying ties, robes, trousers, and pants. Ted took a moment to cast a contraception charm and refreshed a few of the privacy charms.

The trio came together again, the wizards groping Andromeda's breasts while all three were taking turns kissing each other.

Andromeda slowly sank to her knees between the wizards and eyed each cock appreciatively. Ted's familiar average length and wide girth made her moan as she licked the head. 

Giving head was always her favorite, she was guaranteed praise or appreciative moans, especially from Ted. Not to mention, it was a bit of a power trip to watch a man succumb to the pleasure she brought them. Turning her head, and taking her mouth off of Ted’s cock with a pop, she took in the longer but thinner length of Frank. Slowly, she ran her tongue up his cock and caressing his balls, still stroking Ted with her other hand. 

Looking up, she saw the wizards snogging slowly. Frank had his hands in Ted's hair and watched him shudder as she took his cock deeper in her mouth. Hollowed her cheeks as she bobbed her head.

“Mmm, he seems to like that, ‘Dromeda,” Ted murmured,, hissing as she gave his length a firmer squeeze on the upstroke.

Andromeda continued to take turns between their cocks. Frank's hands were gripping Ted's hair as Ted ran his hands over Frank's abdomen. Suddenly Ted grabbed Andromeda's hair and gritted out, “Merlin, ‘Dromeda. Can I fuck that perfect mouth of yours?” Ted barely waited for her to nod before thrusting his cock down her throat as Frank watched, swiftly palming his own cock. Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, Frank positioned himself on the floor, cock laying heavily on his stomach and leaking. Andromeda relaxed her throat and lifted her knees one at a time to allow Frank to lay under her. 

Frank quickly alternated between running his tongue over her clit and fucking her with his tongue. Frank grabbed his twitching cock and set a frantic pace, chasing the pressure building in his body. He felt a spring uncoil in his abdomen as he climaxed, groaning loudly and immediately bringing his hands to Andromeda's hips. Redoubling his efforts to make the witch fall apart.

“Tastes delicious, doesn't she Frank? Merlin, ‘Dromeda, you lovely witch. You love this don't you? You love having your throat fucked while Frank eats that gorgeous pussy of yours, don't you? You should see him now. He loves eating your pussy so much. Can't get enough of you.”

“Frank, she loves it if you graze your teeth over that pretty little clit of hers. It makes her scream...Merlin. And play with her ass. You love that, don't you ‘Dromeda? You want Frank to play with that perky little ass of yours, don't you, my perfect witch?” Ted asked as he pulled back from Andromeda's mouth, stroking her hair and massaging her jaw. 

“Circe yes, Frank,” she groaned. Andromeda's hair was disheveled and her lips slightly swollen. Her eyes were heavy and watery as she grabbed Ted's cock, stroking slowly as Ted continued to message her jaw.

Frank hummed in response and scooped some of his cum onto his finger before rubbing it gently around Andromeda's ass. Slowly he inserted the tip of the digit while Andromeda moaned.

“That's right, ‘Dromeda. So good for us. You want more?” 

Seeing her nod, Ted grabbed his wand and aimed a lubrication charm at his friend's hand, a thick gel-like substance coating Frank's hand. 

“She's ready for more, Frank. Get her nice and ready for me. Don't forget about her clit, mate.” He turned his attention back to Andromeda. “Now, love, I'm going to fuck that throat of yours until I com.. You like that?”

Without waiting for a response, Ted grabbed her hair and shoved himself back into his girlfriend's mouth a bit rougher than before. Andromeda relaxed her throat and hummed around his length while Frank continued to work his fingers into her arse. Her body started to hum from her thighs, up through her abdomen. Pressure building and causing her to shake slightly. Breaths coming in pants as she moaned around her boyfriend's cock. Then Frank ran his teeth over her clit, and she came. Eyes rolling back, the pleasure overtook her. Andromeda's scream was muffled by Ted's stilled cock as she bucked over Frank's face.

Lifting her slightly, Frank maneuvered himself from beneath the witch and positioned himself behind her. Ted resumed his quick, shallow thrusts and Frank began to pepper kisses along her shoulders while asking Ted for a refresher on the lubricant charm. 

With more lube, Frank continued to slowly stretch her with his fingers and whispered in her ear, “You are _so _perfect.”

Ted was reduced to grunting as he neared his climax. Giving Andromeda a warning tug on her hair, she took over bobbing her head as Ted came in her mouth. Frank removed his fingers and stood to kiss Ted as Andromeda placed soft kisses along Ted’s softening cock. When she reached the tip, she removed her mouth, rose from her knees and moved herself to Frank's long-abandoned chair. 

Andromeda gently rolled her nipples between her fingers as she watched the wizards snog again. Ted was languidly stroking the other wizard's hardness, precome leaking from Frank's cock. Frank kissed a trail down Ted’s neck, leaving bruises in his wake. Slowly, Frank led Ted to the bookcase, pushing Ted roughly against the shelves. The wizards began to kiss more feverishly as Ted began to pump his friends cock more swiftly.

The pair battled for dominance and eventually making their way to the sofa by the window. Ted finally pushed Frank onto his back, biting playfully on his ear. Andromeda moved from her perch and approached the wizards now thrusting their cocks against each other. As she gave Ted's cheek a gentle kiss, Ted slowly sat up and straddled Frank as he returned Andromeda's kiss.

“Feeling left out, ‘Dromeda?” Ted asked as he climbed off Frank. 

“No, no,” she purred as she leaned over Frank and climbed on top of him. Andromeda rubbed her wet folds along Frank's length as Ted moved her hair to the side to suck and nibble down her neck. 

“My wonderful girl, wanting to ride my best mate? Frank, you want my beautiful witch to ride your cock? You should see her tits bounce.” He smirked as he pulled on her nipples, causing her to grind down harder.

“Merlin, yes,” Frank growled, picking up Andromeda to position her on his cock. Ted watched as his girlfriend slowly lowered herself onto his best friend's length. Ted's cock twitched as he watched the pair, Andromeda riding Frank and the couple moaning as Frank's hands roamed her body. Lightly pinching her nipples, feather-light touches down her sides, circling his fingers down to her ass. They might just kill him. No two people had any right to look this fucking delectable on a dusty old couch in the library. 

“Merlin, you’re both beautiful like that. You’re going to make me come just by watching you. But you wouldn't want that would you, sweetheart? Frank, kneel on the floor with Dromeda on your lap” he said, charming lube onto his fingers and rubbing it onto his cock. Watching the pair disentangle themselves and hurriedly positioning themselves on the floor.

Kneeling behind Andromeda, he slid two fingers into his girlfriend's ass as he resumed kissing her shoulder. Whispering into her ear, Ted said, "You're such a good little witch, 'Dromeda. About to take two wizards in the library. Anyone could walk by and see perfect, prefect Andromeda being thoroughly fucked. You love that, don't you?" 

Frank rubbed his thumb over Andromeda's clit while nipping lightly at her collarbones, causing her to clench around him. She dug her nails into his shoulders and bounced more swiftly on his cock. Ted's words and both wizards' ministrations causing pleasure to spread through her once more, pooling in her abdomen. 

Slowly inching himself into the witch, Ted watched his friend's eyes widen at the added tightness. Sweat forming on his brow, Ted growled, “Dromeda, such a perfect witch for us. So good.”

Both wizards alternated thrusting up into the witch, and it wasn't long before Ted thrust in one last time shuddering his release. 

As soon as Ted pulled out, he helped Frank lower Andromeda to the floor. Frank kissed Andromeda as he grabbed one breast, pinching her nipple as she hitched her legs around Frank's hips. Thrusting in quickly, Frank set a punishing pace unable to hold back. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, he sent Andromeda keening.

"So perfect, so soft, so…" Frank trailed off as his thrusts became more erratic.

_ So close. Pressure building. Legs twitching. Just a bit. _

Andromeda reached down and quickly circled her clit, chasing her climax. Frank hit a certain spot just as she twisted her nipple with her other hand. Sparks flew behind her eyes as the pressure released. Eyes rolling, she screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

Frank felt Andromeda fluttering around him and continued to thrust quickly. The spring once again uncoiled in his abdomen as he released into Andromeda.

**______________**

Torches lit the area as the three packed up their bags and headed back to their common rooms.

"I can't believe he actually went for it, Ted," Andromeda said, clasping her hand with his.

Ted only nodded and hid a smirk. He decided not to mention to his very sated girlfriend that he had talked to Frank about fucking her silly last week.


End file.
